


Devil boy

by wat_is_up_its_KIPPIR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, CIA, Death, Demon, Devil, Elf, Fantasy, Fiction, Gun Violence, Hell, Magic, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Satan - Freeform, Satre, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Violence, demonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wat_is_up_its_KIPPIR/pseuds/wat_is_up_its_KIPPIR
Summary: "My name? That's umm... Classified?"Turns out telling the CIA that your name is 'classified' doesn't end great. I'm Devil,  or that's what I'm known as anyway. I don't exist. You can't find me unless I look for you first. I might as well be invisible, no one looks at me. Which is convenient, considering I'm sporting a massive pair of flaming wings on my back.Meet the team: Ace, the funny, lovable best friend, Rose, the kind innocent one, Kid, self explanatory, Tommy, the loud annoying one, and me, Devil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, this is a world where magical species exist, but are rare. Ace is a satre (he can also shapeshift into fully human or fully a deer), Rose is an elf, Kid is a normal human kid, he's basically their informant, Tommy is pretty much a faster stronger human, and Devil is a demon, which was completely unheard of till now, which is why the CIA is after him, they want to catch and detain him. That's all, have fun reading!

============  
Devil’s POV  
============

I jump at a knock on the door, and wait for the doorbell to ring three times, signaling it's one of the team. It doesn't come. I inch around, out the back door, silently flying up onto the roof to see who it is, and hear someone call out just what I had been dreading. "CIA open the door we just want to talk." I roll my eyes and stand up, coming into view for them, my wings tucked tightly against my back. I try to sound timid as I ask "W-who are you? what do you want?" They buy it. "Hey kid, we're with the CIA, we don't want any trouble but we think you may be harboring dangerous criminals inside, may we take a look?" asks a burly looking agent. "I guess so..." I jump down and walk inside backwards, opening the door behind me and letting them pass.  
I carefully take stock of the situation. I know where the other should be, They were gathering food last I checked, so they should be down by the little river, most likely at the small lagoon near the big oak tree. If I could fly out before they start firing on me I might get there fast enough, They can't drive through the vegetation... "Hey kid, how many people you got livin' here?" I look up, startled from my thought's by the burly man's question. "It's just me, my brother and my sister sir." I glance around for what prompted the question, and realize he's looking at the sleeping bags on the floor. The four sleeping bags. Shit, they know I’m lying. I peer over my shoulder as I hear the sound of a pistol being pulled out. I instantly take off, flying straight out through the roof and running across it to get a better start. As I leap off the roof, I hear them firing at me and instinctively start flying in loops, trying to avoid being shot. I glance back, and just as I do I feel pain shoot through me, lighting my nerves on fire. I can''t breath, or move, certainly not fly. I feel myself plummet as the world goes black. I hear a scream as I fall, I’m not sure who it is though.

===========  
Ace’s POV  
===========

I hear a scream in the distance, It sounds like Devil. “Oh no…” I take off running, shifting into a deer as I go. Halfway through my shapeshifting, I hear what I was dreading. A roar. The bone rattling, hair raising, roar of a demon turning full demon, rather than their weaker human form. And not just any demon. It’s Devil. I run through the tree’s listening to the fight ahead as well as Rose and Tommy following behind me. We finally reach the treehouse and I turn back to my natural form, human but for hooves and horns. I gaze up in horror at my best friend. His skin is cracked, magma in the crevices, and his wings are nearly twice their normal size. I can’t see his face, but I know that if I could, he would have large bottom fangs, a flat nose, and glowing red eyes. “ROSE GET READY!” I scream over the gunshots. Rose pulls out the special tranquilizer gun, a look of anguish on her face. “Ace can’t you do it? You know how I hate to do this.” Ace look’s over at Rose, her eyes pleading with him. “I’m so sorry Rose, you know I would if I could, but you're the only one who can hit the vein when he’s like this, you can literally do it with your eyes closed. I wish I didn’t have to make you do this. Tommy, get ready to catch him when he drops, we’re gonna have to book it out.” I turn back to look at Devil as I finish speaking. “I’m sorry buddy, but this is gonna hurt.” I mutter to myself. I glance back at Rose. “You ready?” She nods. I glance at Tommy for affirmation as well and see he’s in place. "Three, two, one, NOW!” As I scream ‘now’ Rose shoots, eyes turned away. The second the tranquilizer hits Devil he starts going back to normal, and starts to fall. “TOMMY GO” Tommy launches himself off the ground, springing off the tree and grabbing Devil as he falls. The second they hit the forest floor, they bolt, and Rose and I don’t wait for an invitation to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

===========  
Devil’s POV  
===========

I’m falling into an endless pit. I try to open my wings and fly, but they’re not there, in their place are two bloody stumps. I look down, trying not to panic, and to find a way to stop falling, but when I look down, I realize I know where I am. I’m back ‘home’. It’s not actually my home, just where I was born, where I grew up, and where I’ve lived my entire life. Until I ran away to earth that is. If you hadn’t guessed yet, I’m talking about Hell.  
It’s not as bad as people seem to think. You get to choose if you go to Heaven or Hell, but there's a catch. If you’re a bad person and you choose to go to Hell, you can either go to Heaven and live peacefully, or stay in Hell and party for all eternity, or until you decide you want to be reborn. If you’re a bad person and you choose Heaven? You get ten times the punishment you would’ve gotten had you simply chosen Hell. I look around. Hell looks about the same as I remember it, the only difference is that I’m not being praised or worshiped everywhere I step. Oh, my bad, that was probably a bit confusing of me to say, or it could’ve come off as narcissistic I suppose. I say that because I usually was, because I’m not just any demon. I’m the son of Satan himself, Heir to the Throne. And before you ask, no my friends don’t know I’m Satan’s son. Guess I ought to go stop by the castle, check up on things, the lot. Wait, who am I kidding, that’s not what I need to do, what I need to do is get out of here before I’m recognized. I glance up where I fell from. “That’s odd.” I mutter softly. “I could’ve sworn I fell down right there. I shrug and keep walking. I don’t worry about my wings being chopped off, it shouldn’t be long before they grow back, they never stay gone for long. I walk along the side of a strangely reddish cliff until I come to a gate. The Gates to Hell. I go to slip through, but suddenly they're gone, and in their place is a solid iron wall. That’s not good. I start to panic a little, running along the wall, trying to get out, when I slip over the edge of some cliff. I try to grab the side, but I just keep falling, down, down, down, into a lake of lava.  
I jerk awake, launching up in bed. “Where am I? What happened? Where’s the team? Are they hurt? What did you- oh it’s just you Rose. Where’s Ace? And Tommy too-” “Ey big D your awake finally! You should've seen the way I saved you, really it was spectacular. But I mean, I am the best so I suppose it would be expected to go down without a hitch.” “Hey Tommy." I say unenthusiastically. "Haven’t I told you not to call me that?” Tommy’s accounted for, so Ace is probably keeping watch. From what I can tell we’re in a cave of sorts. “Yeah sorry big man habit y’know?” I glance down, looking at my hand’s in my lap. “Hey, you ok?” asks Rose. “Hmm? Oh yeah, just a little stressed, and my head's killing me.” I say, reaching up to rub my temples. She looks at me with worry. “Are you feeling alright?” She opens her mouth to say more, but a voice cuts her off. “Yeah bro, any of your many bullet wounds still sting a little? Headache from loss of blood maybe? Or is it just you dumbassery slowly decaying your brain again?” I look up and grin. “¿Lo siento, como? No hablo inglés.” We exchange a grin. “Hey Ace. So really, is anyone going to tell me what happened after I blacked out?” They glance at each other with concerned knowing. “Hello? What happened to- oh no don’t tell me I- no, no no no I didn’t turn, tell me I didn’t turn.” Rose looks at me and nods sadly, a slight teary glint in her eye. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself. “Okay. okay. That’s fine. Just, I don’t know, give me the battle report I guess.” Ace starts to explain what happened, starting with when he heard me get shot. 

===========  
Time skip-a few minutes later  
===========

“And we set up here to wait for you to wake up and get some rest ourselves, we haven’t been here that long, and then I guess that’s all.” Ace finishes explaining and I let out a quick sigh of relief that I hadn’t killed anyone in my demon form. Now don’t get me wrong, I would love to put a bullet through any one of those government pets heads, watch the life die from their eyes as blood drips into their face, see them collapse to the ground as the last of the life drains form their legs, but I can’t, because that would give away my location to my dad, and that would get me sent back to wait around to rule Hell, and it would also get my friends killed, but God it would be fun to watch those rats die. I blink back into reality as Rose wave’s a hand in front of my eyes, calling my name. “Devil? Hey! What happened, are you alright? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?” “Sorry Rose, I’m fine, I just spaced out for a second.” I respond to her frantic questions. “You looked ‘bout ready to stab someone man.” Say’s Tommy, laughing but looking a little intimidated, which means I must’ve looked terrifying, because Tommy is hard to scare. Probably because he’s a cocky little bitch, which I mean in all seriousness, but even if he is a little bit cocky, (or a lot a bit cocky), He is really helpful in a fight, and I would hate to be fighting against him. “Guess who’s back again!!” “KID!” We all jump up in excitement and anticipation. Kid is our friend, he’s an orphan; his dad died before he was born, and his mom died giving birth to him, so he was raised by an aunt until he was nine, at which point his aunt abandoned him. Tragic, huh? Yeah, but it doesn’t really bug him anymore, so it’s ended up just being convenient to have someone who doesn’t legally exist to hack the CIA and get us information. “Alright Kid, I don’t know how you always manage to find us, especially since the CIA themselves haven’t a clue where to start looking half the time, but what’ve you got this time?” I ask, and we all fall silent and turn to Kid, who pulls out his journal. (He writes down all the important stuff in there). “Okay, so the report says ‘a team of six men were sent’ yata yata yata ‘became demonic in appearance after shot, though appeared to pass out for a few seconds. Afterwards it was unhindered by bullets and attacked the men from a distance, shooting small magma like marble sized projectiles. No fatalities, all injured with puncture wounds and burn marks.’ It goes on to say that basically some other unknown team came in and subdued you before running away to who knows where, you guys should be safe here for a week at best I think.” Kid finishes, and smiles grimly at us. “Okay thanks Kid you’re a lifesaver. Literally.” Ace laughs a bit before continuing. “You ought to get a move on, but we packed you a lunch if you’d like to take it with you? And a bit of first aid materials, just the basics and such.” Kid grins. “Thanks guys, I’ll see you ‘round.”

==================  
Time skip-five days later  
==================  
Tommy’s POV  
==================

I glare out into the rain. “Guard duty why’d I get stuck with guard duty? It’s the middle of the night and it’s pouring rain they’d have to be crazy to attack, why can’t we just sleep?” Tommy continued to mutter to himself for a little while, but eventually surrendered to the fact that he was stuck on guard duty. As I glare out into the pouring rain, I hear something. It’s faint, and muffled by the rain, but I heard it, I’m almost certain. A helicopter. They’re looking for us. And the noise is getting louder. I recede into the cave more, praying the layers of rock above us will protect us from heat scans, but that’s about all I can do. I consider waking the other’s up, but seeing as I can only barely hear the engine, it’s probably at least three miles away, maybe even four. In other words, we have time. I glance out of the cave, trying to spot the helicopter, but I don’t see it. It’s quiet now too, did they go out of range of his hearing? “Strange…” He murmured to himself softly. BAM! He leapt out of the way; the bullet whizzed past his face, right where his head had been moments before. He jumped and ran into the cave, shaking each of the others awake as fast as he could. “GET UP GET UP WE’VE GOT AN ISSUE! I SAID GET UP NOW!”  
Tommy screamed at the others as they jolted up off the cave floor. “What the h-” Another gunshot cut off Ace’s sentence and answered his question at the same time, and hurried everyone into action. “We have to get out of here, but they have the only entrance completely surrounded!” “How did they find us so suddenly?” “How are we going to do this?” questions swirled around the cave, but there wasn’t an answer in sight. “I’ll distract them, you guys run. I can take them on, I mean just look at this lot of weakling wannabees! It shouldn’t be too hard, we have our rendezvous point set up, I’ll meet you there when I deal with this lot.” “Tommy no you can’t you’ll die, we don’t know how many of them there are.” Devil said, pausing before continuing. “I’ll help you. I’ll just, I don’t know, turn demon or something. But I won’t let you do this alone.” Devil grimaced slightly, probably at the thought of turning full demon on purpose. “Fine, Devil you can stay in the cave while I take out as many as I can, ten once I can no longer fight, finish off whoever’s left and get me out. They won’t put up much resistance to Ace and Rose leaving as it’s you they want, and they probably would rather get me back and keep trying to find out how I ended up like this than catch them right? Yeah This will work.” By the end bit I realized I was trying to convince myself more than I was the others. None of them liked it, but that was the only thing we could think of. “On my signal, me and Rose will run, and Tommy will jump out and start attacking, understood?” We all nod at Ace, confirming we know the plan. None of us look happy about it though. “Three. Two. One. Now!”


	3. Chapter 3

\---------------  
I may have cried a little, be ready it gets sad.  
TW-DEATH/SUICIDE  
\---------------

===========  
Devil’s POV  
===========

I stare at Tommy in horror and awe, and a little bit of annoyance at the fact that he isn’t even a little bit phased by the fact that he is more likely than not going to die. I’ll reprimand him later if he doesn’t get himself killed. I didn’t hear much after Tommy suggested his plan, not until Ace calls out ‘Now’ and he and Rose race out of the cave into the forest, at which point Tommy jumps out and goes berserk, attacking everyone he sees, throwing people, dodging bullets. No matter how much the guy annoys me, I have to admit, having him on our side makes me feel a hell of a lot safer in a fight. He only has about a minute before he’ll start to slow down and the initial berserkedness will wear off, which is the point I would normally pull him out, but he made me swear not to pull him out until he had dropped at least ninety percent of the people attacking. While he had them distracted, I flew out of the cave and perched hidden in a tree, so I could pull him out when necessary. Mortified, I watch as one of my only friends runs headlong into an unwinnable uphill battle, just so I don’t get caught. I wait, the butterflies in my stomach are feeding off my nerves, using them to grow, and invent chainsaws, and saw my insides into little tiny ribbons of flesh and intestines. I grimace as I watch the first bullet of what I assume will be many to come enter my friends body, and I cringe away from the shriek he releases. I feel something hot and wet run down my face. At first I think it’s blood, like maybe I’ve been hit with a stray bullet and didn’t feel it because I was too focused on Tommy, but then I realized I’m crying. Tears. Emotion. A few years ago such a thing would’ve seemed alien, impossible even. But I guess when I left Hell, I left behind not feeling anything, and started to care about these people, and now I’m crying because one of them is going to die for me. Not more than five minutes later, he’s taken out more than half of the people, and has been shot two more times. I see someone aiming at him from behind while he’s locked in combat with three other agents, and an idea sparks my mind. I can’t shoot fire darts at them, they’d identify the location all too quickly. What I can do, though, is a fire clone. It’s a technique in which I create a soldier out of fire to fight for me. I practiced it in my training of demonic powers for long enough that I could produce one quite quickly, but can I maintain one from this distance without expending too much energy to get him out? But what if I went smaller, like maybe I could animate a sword of fire? I decide it’s worth a shot. I concentrate on bringing forth my fire, and it’s there in an instance. A flaming sword rests in my hands. I let go. I grin as it hovers, and concentrate on moving it. “It worked!” I whisper-shout, excitement overflowing, but it’s short lived as I hear Tommy scream in agony as another bullet pierces him. I stare in horror as I watch the blood dripping down his arms and legs, and from a new hole, in his stomach. I send in the fire sword, and it hovers over him, blocking bullets and destroying the guns of anyone who gets too close, or simply running them through. I can’t go in yet, if I’m shot and can’t save him, Tommy will have no chance. I sob silently as I watch the blood pool around him, unable to do anything yet. “I will not let you die, Tommy. I promise you that. Now is not your time.”

===========  
Tommy’s POV  
===========

I’m going to do it! I’ve eliminated (I prefer not to say ‘killed’) nearly enough people for Devil to safely come pull me out. And then I feel it. Only a little at first, and then it explodes with pain. I’ve been shot, just below my right lung from what I can feel, it’s a little hard to pinpoint where the pain is coming from. It’s taking over my thoughts, I can’t think, all I know is I have no hope, Devil knows better than to try and save me if it means risking himself, because if he does get caught then we both die. I feel myself collapse, falling to the cold stone ground. Just as my eyes fall shut, I see a sword of fire flying around, protecting me. “De...vil…” I manage to say his name. As my eyes shut and I lose consciousness, I hear something. It’s faint, but it sounds like it’s coming from the sword, and it sounds like Devil.. “I will not let you die, Tommy. I promise you that. Now is not your time.” I smile a little. Thanks man, for trying. I’ll find you. Whether it takes me one life or a hundred, I will come back to you someday. I shoot awake, looking around. “Devil? Ace, Rose? Kid? Anyone?” I call out, hoping for anyone, anyone at all to answer. No ones there. I’m exactly where I was, on top of our cave, surrounded by bloodied, mangled corpses. I stumble a bit in my haste to get away from one in particular. It has a fist shaped hole in it’s chest, and bullet holes pepper its skin. I can’t see many features due to the sheer amount of blood and gore covering its face. Against my better judgement, and the judgment of my roiling stomach, I look a little closer. “Devil?” I whisper his name as I realize who it is.”NO! No no nononono no please please buddy wake up! Come on big D wake up! WAKE UP!!” I collapse to my hands and knees, tears pouring down my face, sobs racking my chest. “No, please wake up I’m begging you, you can’t die. It was supposed to be me, I was supposed to die, please. Just wake up.” I can’t breathe, I can’t move, I can’t fathom that the man I gave everything for is dead now. I have nothing left to live for. “I can’t…” I whisper, a few tears fall down my face slowly, and I walk up the mountain, over to the edge. And I jump. I jump because nothing is left to tether me to this earth, there’s no one to stop me this time. I close my eyes as I fall, and in the darkness I see my memories. They float around me, like a little scrapbook behind my eyes. I smile at a memory of learning to ride a bike, laugh at hanging out with friends, and simply reminisce. And then it surfaces. The moment I gained my powers. I was swimming, alone in the backyard pool, two A.M. in the morning, lightning struck the water just as I was almost all the way out, but the electricity traveled through the water and through me. I watch as I wake up in the hospital and simply stand up and walk out, calling for my mom and dad. I see the nurse finding me, alarmed that I’m alive, let alone awake. Half an hour later my parents arrived, sobbing, and ran to me and hugged me. I hugged them back. And it shattered their ribs. I had no idea how I’d done it, but they forgave me, until it happened over and over, hurting people, ‘cheating’ in track, I was drug tested, dna tested, test after test after test, it never ended. And I watch the memory fade into the day I decided no one wanted me anymore. I went to a cliff, not unlike the one I had jumped from moments ago, and I jumped. And Devil caught me by the wrist, he pulled me back up, told me I could come with him. I wouldn’t touch him or anything for weeks. And then I finally managed to beat him in a game of cards, which I hadn’t done the whole time I had been there. I smile bittersweetly as I watch the me in the memories jump up and hug him tightly, then jump away and start crying as he realized what he’d done, only to look up and have Devil be fine. It was then that Devil showed me his wings. I had finally found a friend that I wouldn’t accidentally kill. I reached out to touch the memory as it floated past me, and as I touched it it disintegrated. I yanked my hand back, but it was too late. Everything started to crumble, leaving me in utter darkness. Alone, falling to my death, no one to save me.

\---------------  
I'm sorry don't stab me for ending the chapter like that  
Kippir<3  
\---------------


	4. Chapter 4

===========  
Devil’s POV  
===========

I’m sitting outside the little log cabin in the clearing, watching as the little robins fly to and from their nests, gathering worms to bring back and feed their chicks. I brought Tommy back here, the rendezvous point, shortly after he had been shot. I had sent out another fire sword to go on the offensive, and it had cleared up the rest of the agents pretty quickly, and I had immediately flown in and carried Tommy away, shielding him from the wind as best I could. As soon as I had arrived here, I had run him inside, and put him on a bed so Rose could start trying to remove the bullets and heal him. I had watched as she and even Ace, who, while he was nowhere near the healing level of an elf, had some experience in the area, had helped heal a few of Tommy’s smaller wounds. I was helpless though. I couldn’t do anything when he was fighting, and I can’t do anything now. So I went outside, which is where I am now. I feel nothing. Not nothing in the way I used to, but nothing in the way of I just feel empty, broken. I can’t take it anymore and fly. Straight up, into the sky. Curling my wings underneath me, I float in the sky. I’ve started doing this to calm down, because it’s like floating in water for me. I slowly start drifting down back to earth, and by the time I’m back sitting on the ground, I’m calm. Which is exactly why I flew as high as I could this time. I stare out at the clouds around me, thinking. What if Tommy doesn’t make it? What if he dies? It’s all my fault, I never should have let him go through with that stupid plan of his. Why did I have to go and make friends, I should’ve known they would only be in danger. “I’m such a fool.” I voice the thought dominating my mind. I sit, kicking myself for not being able to help him as I drift down to the ground. Before I’ve even realized it, I’ve reached the tops of the trees. I’m about to head back up when I realize it’s almost noon. In other words, I’ve been floating for probably nearly two hours. “DEVIL? Oh hey Devil there you are, Tommy’s awake and-” I take off before he can finish speaking, flying along the ground back to the cabin. I reach the door, hesitating with my hand on the handle for just a moment before I walk through. “WE HAVE TO GO BACK HE’S STILL THERE WE HAVE TO SAVE DEVIL!” I hear Tommy yelling at someone, presumably Rose. “Tommy?” I call his name hesitantly, and hear him fall silent. “Devil?” he calls back. “Tommy I’m over here I’m fine, what’s going on?” I start walking over towards the next room, where I heard him yelling from, but before I reach the door it flys open and Tommy bursts through into the room. “Devil you’re here! But how you were at the cave you were shot and dead and they were all dead and I jumped and- and-” He starts crying. He looks like there was more he wanted to say, but he can’t seem to find the words. It doesn’t take long for him to give up and throws himself at me, clinging onto me like his life depends on it. “I was scared you weren’t gonna pull through. I guess I should’ve known you’d be fine, it is you after all, huh Tommy?” I grin and hug him back, patting his back in an attempt to calm him down. I’ve known he wasn’t exactly always a happy person, I mean I saved him from suicide when we first met. I hoped he was over that stage in his life, was he not? “Hey Tommy, can you tell me what happened?” I feel him shake his head. “Okay, that’s alright.” I hear the door open and Ace walks in. “Am I interrupting something here? Are you guy’s like a couple or something?” I can hear Ace grinning as he says it. “No, Tommy was upset, I’m not sure what happened but from what I gather he had a dream and I died, he ‘jumped’, I suppose he must've thought it was real.” As I finish, Ace looks at Tommy. “What do you mean, jumped?” I’m not sure who the question is directed at, so I stay silent, because even were it directed at me, it’s not my place to say. 

===========  
Rose’s POV  
===========  
Earlier  
===========

I hear the door to the cabin burst open and Devil flys in, Tommy cradled in his arms. At first it almost looks like Tommy could be sleeping, until I notice the blood. It covers Devil's arms and hands, Tommys shirt is soaked through the whole front. Devil looks up at me, and it’s like a scene from a movie: everything is in slow motion as Devil looks up, face covered with dirt but for two clear tracks carved into the dust and grime by what I can assume was tears. Ace rushes forwards, and grabs Tommy, rushing him in and onto a bed. He was always good in emergency situations. I shake myself mentally and rush in, grabbing our first aid. I look at Tommy, tears starting to well in my eyes. I blink repeatedly to clear them. “Come on Rose, pull yourself together.” I murmur little words of encouragement to myself. I start by trying to locate all the bullets. There’s two in one of his arms and one in his calf, none in fatal places, a few grazed his arms or chest, there's a few darkening bruises on his upper arms and chest, he has a split lip and a gash on his cheek. Nothing bad, but that excluding the source of most of this blood. A bullet wound in his upper right abdomen. From what I can tell, it didn’t hit his lungs, which would be good, had it not landed squarely in his stomach, and from what I can tell from the sheer amount of blood, it hit some sort of vein or artery. I pull out my tools and set to work extracting the four bullets, then bandaging him as best I can to help slow the bleeding so I have more time to heal him. I’m an elf. A peaceable creature of the deep forests, with few physical differences to humans, other than paler skin and pointed ears, and occasionally (though rare) horns, though often more dainty than sartre horns. Despite the physical differences, or rather lack thereof, elves are far more magical. Elven magic is almost never violence-based, though having horns increases the chance of that, it doesn’t guarantee it, so most elves have healing magic, or can speak to animals. I am one of those who can heal. So I do. I let every muscle in my body relax, calling upon the energy around me, in the room, the air, the forest, and Tommy, and merge it, letting the energy around me flow through me into Tommy, using my energy like glue to meld it into one solid energy. I can feel Tommy’s energy expending the other energy into healing his body, and though it is a slow, exhausting process, Tommy has a good chance, even more so since I know him personally. This may not seem significant, but my knowing him means I know what energy will work best with his, and which will conflict, so I can use those that are a match, thus making the process more efficient.

===========  
Two hours later  
===========

I check Tommy’s wounds, and they have all become but simple scars. I sigh and sit back, waiting for him to wake up. I feel exhausted, it’ll take a while for me to build my energy back up, I should tell the others, but I don’t want to be a hindrance. Besides, it will replenish itself soon enough. I just have to be careful as to not overexert myself in the meantime. I sigh, exhausted. “Hey Rose, how’s Tommy doing? Is he alright?” Ace asks as he peaks in through the doorway. As though on cue, Tommy’s eyes shoot open and he lurches up. His eyes are wide, tears brimming around the edges. He looks around frantically, as though looking for something. “Devil? Where’s- we have to go back, we have to get him he's still there, we have to save him!” Tommy starts rambling about how we have to go save Devil, getting more and more frantic and distraught, his distress clear on his face and in his eyes. I look up at Ace, motioning at him with my eyes, telling him to go get Devil. He nods silently and takes off running through the woods. I look at Tommy, trying to think of how to console him. “Hey Tommy? Tommy, can you look at me really quick? Thanks. Devil is fine, he’s out right now because-” before I can finish explaining how Devil is perfectly fine, Tommy starts to freak out again. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S OUT? HE’S STILL BACK THERE! WE HAVE TO GO BACK HE’S STILL THERE WE HAVE TO SAVE DEVIL!” I back against the wall, cowering away from him. I hear the door open and release a breath of relief. “Tommy?” I hear Devil call out Tommy’s name hesitantly. “Devil?” Tommy blinks and turns around, slowly walking out into the hallway in front of the door. And then the day catches up with me, causing all the weight of gravity collapses on me in an instant as I black out.

===========  
Watching Ace  
===========  
A short while earlier  
===========

Ace runs outside, leaving Tommy screaming at Rose in the cabin as he looks for Devil. Ace knows Devil usually sets some weird float-down-to-earth timer thing when he’s upset, so he should be at least close by now. Ace looks up at the trees searching for Devil. It only takes a few moments to spot him, just above the trees some way off. Ace takes off, calling out to Devil as he goes. He reaches where he saw Devil and starts calling for him, scouring the treetops. “DEVIL? Oh there you are, Tommy’s awake and-” He takes off in an instant, heading straight towards the cabin probably about as fast as he can go. “And there he goes. He couldn’t have let me finish my sentence, no that would have taken far too long. Oh well, it’s probably better that he gets there sooner rather than later so he can help Rose.” Ace looks up at a bird watching him. “What are you lookin’ at pipsqueak? You think I talk to myself too much or something? Well too bad it helps me think! Pesky birds, always so judgmental. Yes you you little bugger!” Ace chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes as he walked away. “Robins, am I right?” he grinned at the squirrel he had spoken to. It barked at him in annoyance, though the annoyance didn’t seem to be directed at him. “BWAHAHAHA” He spun around to glare at the robin. “See? Even the squirrels agree with me!” He threw his hands up in an almost victorious pose, arms out in a wide ‘V’ palms open to the sky as though to say ‘I can’t help if I’m right and you're wrong’. He laughed to himself and turned into the cabin to see Devil and Tommy hugging in the entry hall. “Am I interrupting something here? Are you guy’s like a couple or something?” Ace asks, grinning practically ear to ear, not only because he was thankful Tommy was fine but also because Devil had presented him the perfect opportunity to tease him. “No, Tommy was upset, I’m not sure what happened but from what I gather he had a dream and I died, he ‘jumped’, I suppose he must've thought it was real.” Devil replies. Ace stops smiling, dread and sympathy filling him. “What do you mean, jumped?” He doesn’t direct the question at anyone, and doesn’t really expect an answer. He already knows what he means, anyway. He was just hoping for one of them to say something other than suicide. “Never mind, you don’t have to answer. You two keep angst bonding, I’m going to go talk to the nice squirrel.” Ace moves to turn around and walk out the door, but Devil stops him. “Wait what? What ‘nice squirrel’?” Ace chuckles at Devils question. “The one that agrees robins are too judgy, of course! Who else?” He smiles and waves, saluting to try and make them chuckle, and walks out the door, turning to the right and sprinting as soon as he’s out of sight, tears streaming down his face. Ace uses humor to mask his pain, in this case it’s pain derived from sympathy for his friend. 

\------------------  
three POV long boi chapter!  
Oh look they’re all depressed what a surprise. (Said the author sarcastically.)  
Kippir<3  
\------------------


	5. Chapter 5

===========  
Devils POV  
===========  
The next morning  
===========

I startle awake to the sound of the door to my room being thrown open violently. Lurching out of bed and into a fighting stance immediately, I grab my knife from under my pillow, only to realize it was Tommy. He looks as though he’s just woken up, but he has tear tracks all down his face, and his eyes glitter with fresh ones as well. I drop my knife and relax, worry for my friend replacing the worry for myself I had felt moments before. “Tommy? What’s wrong what happened? Are you alright?” He runs up to me, terrified, and throws his arms around my neck. Confused and concerned, I hug him back. “Tommy what happened? Why are you crying?” Tommy sniffles and stammers out “I th-thought you d-died and I j-jump-jumped ag-again and and-” I cut him off, by hugging him a little tighter. “It’s okay now, I’m okay, I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you.” We stay like that for a few minutes before startling back from a knock at the door, more of an urgent pounding really. I grab my knife off the floor where I dropped and head towards the side window to see who it is, but I drop my knife again pretty quickly when I hear Kid’s voice call out “THEY’RE ON THEIR WAY YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!” We are all already awake though we never like to admit it unless we have too, and by the time Kid is done speaking we’re already halfway out the door, weapons in hand. “I saw them headed this way they were over that way” Kid points over his shoulder, from what I can tell of the sun he’s pointing due south. “not even a full two miles I ran as fast as I could. Run that way, it’s your best chance.” Rose looks at Kid worried, “What about you, Kid? You won’t be able to outrun them in your condition.” She says, gesturing to his clearly broken ankle. Kid smiles lopsidedly. “I’ll be fine, I always am.” We don’t have time to dawdle any more than we have so we take off running northwest to best avoid the CIA. 

===========  
A few minutes later  
===========

“Wait!” Ace whisper-shouts, pulling us behind a large oak tree. “Look.” Ace points to a group of Agents headed directly towards where the rendezvous point. We quietly start trying to sneak around the tree and away, but four teenagers hiding behind one tree is hard enough without moving, but trying to move quietly? Even if we weren’t in a forest that would be hard. Someone (I’m not naming names *cough cough Rose*) steps on a twig and it snaps. That may sound cliche but it’s a lot more likely to happen than you might think. Hooray for us, one of the agents heard it and turns towards where we’re hiding, calling out and pointing at us. “Guess we have to fight. Everyone ready?” Ace glances back at us. We all nod, and I notice Rose looks a little pale. I gently nudge her to get her attention. “You feeling okay, Rose? You look pale.” She looks at me and nods, smiling. “I’ll be fine.” I sigh. She’s not fine. Fine doesn’t mean fine it never does, but there’s no time to argue with her. The agents have started attacking. I lunge at the nearest agent, leaping up in the air, flipping over him and stabbing him in the back of the neck, immediately turning and throwing two more knives from my belt into another assailant's chest. I jump forwards, flapping my wings a little to go further faster. I snatch my knives from the man's body and turn around just quickly enough to plunge one of them into a woman's face. I flap up to a low tree branch to avoid the three agents who are rushing me from all sides and throw knives into all of their necks before they can shoot me. I hear gunshots going off behind me and turn just in time for one to whiz past my face, missing me by a surprisingly large margin. It was a stray bullet, not meant for me. It was meant for Rose, who is fighting a few feet away. She’s moving slower than usual. I fly down and grab her, putting her on a branch slightly above the one I had been on, knowing she is far better with a bow than the longsword she had been using. I glance over at Tommy and Ace, fighting back to back. Tommy has always preferred fighting with his fists, but if the need for a weapon should arise he has a mace slung across his back. He’s using it now, bashing heads and deflecting bullets. I wince as he slams his mace into someones arm so hard it snaps in half and even breaks a few ribs no doubt. They stumble away, screaming in pain, shards of white slowly being swallowed by the torrent of blood pouring out their arm, falling silent as Tommy smashes their skull in. I wince empathetically and glance at Ace, swinging his battle axe left and right. He slices off someone's head and cuts deep into another's stomach in one swing, turning the axe around and reversing the momentum to quickly remove an arm from an agent. He plows through them, leaving a trail of mangles and bloodied corpses in his wake. I leap down into the fray, throwing knives at those who run at me, slashing through those who make it close enough. We’ve cleared the field of almost all the agents in a matter of minutes, but not without being grazed by a few bullets, and we each have our fair share of bruises too. I glance around, and hear a gunshot ring out in the silence. I spin around, looking for the source, and see Rose fall from the tree. Ace bounds forwards and catches her, and Tommy and I turn in unison to the agent who had fired. And we attack. I’ll spare you the more macabre details, but let's just say he was but a small pile of mince meat by the time Tommy and I were dragged off him by Ace to help Rose. She’s passed out, but the gunshot doesn’t look like it’s in too bad of a place, it looks like it hit her rib. That might sound bad, but it’s better than it going past her ribs and hitting her lung or her heart. “We have to get the bullet out!” Ace yanks my hand over towards the entry point. “Devil get it out.” Ace commands me. “What? why do you need me to do it?” “Because you have tiny skinny fingers it’ll hurt her less.” Ace glares at me and we have a quick argument mentally through glaring before I sigh and plunge my fingers into the bullet wound. I fish around for a moment before realizing it didn’t hit her rib, but has in fact passed all the way through her lung. I feel the panic settling over me as I realize Rose is going to die. I look up, tears brimming and terror apparent on my face. “It went through her lung, I- I can’t get it out even if I could, what could we do?” Ace stares at me, disbelief and shock on his face. I pull my finger out of Roses lung. “We can’t save her.” Tommy looks up at the skies and simply screams, agony, despair, and resentment coloring his cries. Ace just sits there unmoving, he’s in shock. And I cry. I let the tears fall, rolling down my cheeks, dripping off my face into my lap, onto my bloodstained hands. I taste the salt as they coat my lips, I look down at my hands, blinking to try and clear my vision, but to no avail. My eyelashes clump together, the liquid refracting the sun's rays into tiny rainbows. It’s almost ironic how the world becomes colorful and blurred in such a beautiful way when the despair takes over and spills out. It’s almost ironic how soothing it can be to simply feel tears rolling down your face. To feel the essence of your sadness dripping off your lashes and splashing against your skin, only to fall down slowly to pool where it falls. After a few moments, I reach out to Rose, taking her hand in one of mine and taking her pulse with the other. “She’s gone.” I whisper. “She’s gone.” My voice breaks and the tears fall anew, the wave of sadness that follows the realization of the truth of those words pulls me under and I start to drown. I can’t breath, and start to feel numb. Rose is gone. I’ll never see her again, for where she goes I cannot follow. As the son of the devil himself, the almighty ruler of Hell, I cannot go to Heaven. I cannot go where she has gone.

===========  
Aces POV  
===========

“She’s gone. She’s gone.” I stare at Rose, disbelief clouding my vision, shock plugging my ears. I can’t look away from Rose's body, can barely hear Tommy’s muffled screams of anguish and Devil crying. I won’t accept that she’s dead. I refuse. She has always been there for me, whenever I needed a shoulder to lean on no matter what the reason for leaning was. She was always there for the group, always there for me. And now she’s just… Gone. I won’t ever see her again. Unless… “Devil, does it exist?” I look up urgently, feeling slightly deranged. “What do you mean?” Devil glances up curiously, sniffling, brows furrowed in confusion. “Heaven and Hell are they real?” I look at him, desperation clouding every thought but this: If Heaven and Hell exist, Rose will be there. I could see her again. “I- yes of course it exists where do you think I was born?” I glance at him, concern and confusion evident on my face. “So, I could see Rose again?” I look at him, hope filling my chest. “You could, yeah.” Devil looks down, sadness overtaking his features agin. “Why do you say he could like that? Like he could but we couldn’t?” I glance at Tommy. I had missed that. Did Devil really mean that? Did he emphasize that only I could? I think to myself. “No, not like that.” I sigh in relief, but it’s short-lived. “I meant that I couldn’t. I’m a demon. I-” Devil swallows nervously. “I’m not even just a normal demon. I’m the son of fucking Satan.” I feel my jaw drop, and can see Tommy is just as stunned as I am. “Satan? You mean- no way.” Tommy voices my exact thoughts. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. “So, I guess I’ll probably not see you again after I die. Or maybe I will, who knows, maybe all the blood on my hands will send me to Hell.” I look down at my hands, at the blood that covers them. “No. You will go to Heaven. Both of you. I’ll kick you out of Hell myself if I have to.” I chuckle sadly, Tommy just smiles a little. “When you kick us out we’ll find a way to pull you up with us.” I nod, backing Tommy up. “Yeah! Then we can all be together in Heaven for eternity. That is, if Tommy doesn’t annoy us to Hell. Oh! I know, Tommy can get us out of Hell no problem!” I grin at Tommy. “And how might that be?” Devil looks at me confused. “He can annoy the Hell out of us!” We all start laughing, almost forgetting about Rose. Almost. Our laughter dies quickly, and I look down at Rose. “We need to bury her. Or at least move her away from here.” I say, gesturing to the battlefield of corpses. Devil and Tommy nod, Tommy moves to pick up Rose but I stop him. “I’ll get her.” I say, looking up at him. He nods. “Then I’ll lead the way and make an easier path for you.” “Thanks Tommy.” I respond. “And what’ll I do?” Devil inquires. “You,” Says Tommy, “Can be the flower boy. Get something to make Rose’s grave pretty.” I chuckle a little as Devil rolls his eyes. I look down at Rose’s face, still resting on the ground where I kneel, smiling sadly. I gently lift her up, rising slowly from the ground. As I place my weight onto my feet I feel pain shoot through my left leg. I nearly drop Rose, but manage to put her down reasonably gently, if hurriedly. I look down and stare at the blood I hadn’t realized it was my own. Devil glances back at me, noticing I haven’t stood up yet. “Are you alright Ace?” I blink at him. “Oh yeah I’m fine, I normally ooze blood from holes in my leg OF COURSE NOT!” Devil drops his flowers and rips off a strip of his shirt, walking over and wrapping my leg with it. “I’ll help you walk, Tommy can carry Ros-” “No. I want to carry her, just, make sure I don’t drop her.” Devil nods at me; he knows how much Rose meant to me. To all of us, really, but I cared a lot about her, because she cared for everyone else all the time, who ever cared for her? And now I’ve failed her. She’s gone forever and it’s my fault. Carrying Rose away and to a safe place to bury her is uneventful, if incredibly time consuming because of the fact I can’t walk very well. We don’t have enough time to properly bury her but I manage to manipulate the plants to wrap around her and encase her in roots, flowers sprouting out the top. We stay silent, none of us knowing what to say. Devil takes a deep breath. “She knew the risks she was taking by joining us, we all know them. That doesn’t make it any easier to say goodbye, but right now, we need to leave before we get caught. So we have to say goodbye.” I nod, sniffling a bit. “You’re right, Devil. We should go.” As we all leave, I finally realize something that is now blatantly obvious, especially considering it’s a fact that’s been sitting in front of our faces ever since we decided to become a group and work together. To be honest, ever since we were born. We are completely and utterly screwed. Royally fucked. In deep shit. It doesn’t matter how you say it. It’s a fact, and an undeniable one. And sooner or later, Devil and Tommy will realize that, if they haven’t already anyway.

\----------------------  
It's the being dead for me lol  
in all seriousness though sorry, Rose wasn't a super huge part of the story but she was sweet, so sorry for killing her.  
Kippir<3  
\----------------------


	6. A/n

Hey guys, my internet was really bad this week and I wasn't able to write another chapter, sorry! I'll have one out next week though!  
Kippir<3


	7. Chapter 7

===========  
Devils POV  
===========  
Four days later  
===========

We’re still on the move, running, as usual. Kid came yesterday, bringing information on the intel of the CIA. We had been staying in one spot: a small clearing in an otherwise thickly forested wood. Kid told us the CIA were near behind us, and gaining accuracy on pinpointing our location. Ace’s wound isn’t doing great, even for a bullet hole. He’s the only one of us who remain who can heal at all, but it’s tricky to heal yourself, not as simple as healing other people. Ace himself is pale and disinterested, and in all the time I’ve known him I’ve never seen him like this. When I look him in the eyes, no matter how solid the eye contact is, it just doesn’t feel like he meets my eyes. It’s like there’s no longer a person behind them. I look at Tommy. He’s been waking up every morning around the same time, panicked and worried. Every time it’s the same thing. He jumps out of bed and looks around, then practically launches at me, latching on with a hug, and then after a few seconds he realizes he was dreaming, remembers what’s happened the past few weeks, gets embarrassed and starts apologizing. After that I usually can’t fall back asleep and end up making whatever breakfast I can and wake Ace up, Tommy doesn’t usually sleep either but rather helps by finding something to make breakfast with. I pause, thinking. I should ask him what he keeps dreaming about that’s so unsettling to him, but how do you bring that kind of thing up? I mean, I know what happens, to a point anyway. Only what I could determine from his crazed ramblings from the first night at the rendezvous cabin. I die, he ‘jumps’ which I presume means he committed suicide by throwing himself off a cliff, and then he wakes up, or maybe something else happens? It’s unclear though, because I can’t think of many things that might happen while you're falling off a cliff, maybe because I’ve never fallen off a cliff before (well I have but I wasn’t falling for very long. I can fly, remember?). I blink, coming back to reality but almost instantly regret it as the silence starts to weigh on me, pulling me back into my thoughts, but this time it’s thoughts of Rose. How I should have been there for her. I should have done something. It’s all my fault. My thoughts start to go in circles, screaming at me, how it’s my fault Rose is dead, my fault Ace got shot, My fault any of this is happening. And it’s because of this torrent of screams of anger and blame being tossed about in my head like trees in a tornado that I don’t hear the birds fall silent, that I don’t hear the twig snap behind me in the trees. That it isn’t until it’s almost too late when I realize we aren’t alone, and our new company is very much unwanted. Finally, I snap out of my daze and spin around, seeing little of interest. Just as I turn my head back, thinking I’m being crazy, something metallic glints from amongst the vegetation. The barrel of a gun. Without thinking I whisper shouted to Ace and Tommy “Hit the deck they’re in the bushes!”. Immediately we all ducked down lying flat on the floor. Realizing their cover was blown, the agents leaped out of the bushes, charging at us from all sides. We all reacted instantaneously, each of us grabbing our respective weapon and charging. I glanced at my section of agents and started to decide the threats. They had a few different weapons, mostly just guns, but there was one big guy with a club. I could tell he was likely to be at least a bit of a problem, but I had to take out the people carrying the more powerful guns first. There was little chance a shot from a small handgun like the pistols most of them carried would kill me unless it was aimed perfectly at my heart or hit my head, and it’s easy enough to dodge something that’s coming straight at your head, and as I’m a demon my heart isn’t in the place you humans have yours. Not only that but they don’t know where my heart is. I take off suddenly, darting forwards and slashing open the nearest agents face, causing him to drop his gun and grab at his face as though that will help. I dodge around him as the others start firing on me, using the man's body as a temporary shield. He drops to the ground, twitching a little before lying still. His entire back is pockmarked with little bullet holes. I jump over his body, careful not to slip in the quickly pooling blood. I weave between the agents, slashing stomachs and faces, stabbing wherever I can. I fly up a little, just enough to see the battlefield so I can take stock. At least half of them are dead from my section, just as many in Tommy’s, but Ace is moving slower than usual. Though I want to, I’ve no time to worry. I drop from the sky, landing knife-first on a woman's head. She topples to the ground instantly, dead. I wrench my knife free of her skull with some difficulty, startling slightly as a bullet whizzes past me, brushing against my ear just enough to sting like hell. Club guy charges me from behind, club raised over his head. I throw a knife at his head but he swats it out of the air with his club. I wait until he’s almost upon me until I dart sideways as he swings his club, the force of the swing throwing him off balance. Taking my chance, I dart behind him and stab the back of his knee before quickly slashing his ankles so he can’t run. Now that I’ve incapacitated him, I leap back at the other agents, jumping from one to the next, Slashing and stabbing with my knives, burning with my hands. I’m nearly done when I hear a scream. Now don’t get me wrong, people have been screaming in agony this whole time, but this is different. It’s Tommy. Throwing my remaining knives at the last few agents, I turn to the source of the scream in horror, terrified of what I might see. And at first I don’t see anything. Nothing but corpses littering the ground. But that's the issue. Ace is one of those corpses.

===========  
Tommy’s POV  
===========

I finish off the last agents and turn to help the others. Devil looks to be handling his section just fine, but Ace is being overwhelmed. I charge over to help, butAce takes care of it, slashing all their guts out with his axe. He turns to see if me or Ace needs help, but just as he does, an agent who wasn’t quite yet dead lifts their gun, aiming it at his head, and fires. I watch in stunned silence as Ace topples to the ground, blood pouring out of his head. I can feel we’ve lost him. And I let loose a blood curdling shriek of pure, unbridled anguish. Devil spins around as I cry out, confusion and worry on his face. And then he looks down, and see’s Ace. He looks back up at me, and all hell broke loose. He went full-demon, flames started dancing around him, lighting everything in reach ablaze. “Devil no don’t!” I scream at him, despite knowing he couldn’t care less. Not in this state anyway. I have to stop him before he burns the whole forest to the ground. I gag and cover my mouth to mask the smell of burning flesh, grabbing Ace I throw him away, out of reach of the flames. We’ll bury him later. Right now I need to find a way to calm Devil down. I don’t have the tranquilizer gun, we ended up leaving everything we weren't already carrying on us in the cave all those weeks ago, so that's out. But what can I do? I can’t knock him out with brute force, not in this state at least, I don’t know how to calm him down, but what other option is there? I walk towards him cautiously, trying to think of what to say, what I can say. But by the time I reach him I haven’t thought of anything, so all I can do is grab his foot, pull him back down to earth, and wrap my arms around him, ignoring the stinging from the fire. I may be superhuman but I’m not immune to Hellfire. He stops screaming, the fire around us slows down, then starts to die. His skin cools down and his wings evaporate, and he breaks down into tears. It doesn’t take long for him to hug back, and we both collapse to our knees, still embracing, both of us are crying now. It’s really starting to sink in, just how alone we are in this world. That and how utterly fucked we all are, just because we don’t fit in. After a few minutes, maybe hours, I'm not sure, we stand up, drying our red and swollen eyes, and go to bury Ace. Neither of us can make flowers sprout from the ground the way he did for Rose but Devil (ever the obedient little Flower boy) collected flowers on the way here. Neither of us can say anything. What even is there to say? We both know how incredible Ace was, how caring he was, how loyal. I glance at Devil. I’m worried about him. His eyes have lost emotion in the past few minutes we’ve stood here at Ace’s grave, and they now look just blank. Like he’s given up. Maybe he’s realized it too. That we stand no chance in this fight. That we, like Ace and Rose, will die, and likely soon. I wonder who will kill us. Will it be the government? Some private agency? Or someone else? Someone we might not expect, or even… no. it’ll be fine. We’ll find a way to survive. To blend in.

===========  
Creepy narrator POV  
===========

Little did they know the one who would kill them both was far, far closer than anyone might suspect.

\----------------------  
Sorry this chapter is late, I have litterally no inspiration to write. I'll try to do better but don't blame me if I get chapters out randomly rather than weekly.  
Again, I'm sorry about not having this out last week.  
Kippir<3  
\----------------------


End file.
